Optical infra-red filters have become key components for many infra-red sensors. For instance, carbon dioxide filters which consist of a hermetically sealed carbon dioxide filled chamber having windows are used in medical respiratory applications. Such filters are typically expensive and their lifetime is normally limited because the sealing of the chamber has to be made at chip level using adhesives, or other suboptimal bonding technique. The invention was developed in an effort to improve the fabrication of optical gas filters and related components such as infra-red radiation sources using wafer level silicon micromachining techniques which have started to become more practical in recent years.
Micromachining techniques have made it possible to fabricate different micromechanical components having structure details with dimensions of the order of micrometers and main dimensions perhaps on the order of millimeters. Micromachining techniques are related to methods used in the manufacturing of semiconductors, for example various structures are formed in silicon crystal directly by etching with the aid of a protecting mask, or by growing different thin films on the surface of the silicon crystal via vaporizing, sputtering, printing or other thin film techniques known to those who manufacture integrated circuits. The assignee of the present application has been involved in the development of micromachining techniques to fabricate various components for infra-red sensors such as the infra-red radiation source assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,376 entitled "Double Radiation Source Assembly And Transducer" by Weckstrom, et al., issued on Sep. 16, 1997 to the assignee of the present application, herein incorporated by reference. The ultimate goal of the invention disclosed in the above-referenced patent, as well as the invention disclosed in this application, is to use wafer level silicon micromachining techniques to improve the fabrication process of gas sensors used to measure respiratory gases present in patients' airways during anesthesia or intensive care. The use of effective micromachining techniques not only leads to miniaturized components, but often also leads to more accurate and durable components.